Park Dobi ChanIdiotYeol
by ShinNiel97
Summary: Krisyeol? KaiChan? Kaisoo? ChanBaek? apapun itu disini buat yg suka komedy aja berbagi tawa itu indah :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

Kris's side

"YA! PARK CHANYEOOOLLLL!" tiba2 sebuah lengkingan suara seorang yeoja menggema memenuhi seluru atmosfir sekolah.

"kkkk~ nuna, tanggap aku kalau kau bisa" dan seorang namja tinggi dgn cengiran idiotnya pun melewatiku yg sedang berdiri angkuh didepan loker.

"YA!" dan yeoja berambut putih pun mengejar si namja idiot itu, haahh...benar2 pembawa onar. Namanya Park Chanyeol dan aku lebih memilih memanggilnya tiang idiot karna tinggi dan cengiran menjijikannya yg menjadi ciri khas milik namja merah itu.

Perkenalkan namaku Wu Yi Fan namun aku lebih dikenal dgn nama Kris wu kelas 2-A dan namja merah yg baru melewatiku tadi bernama Park Dobi ChanIdiotYeol, itu mungkin lebih cocok menjadi namanya.

Siapa yg tak mengenal si jenius kepala udang itu disekolah ini? Kurasa hanya murid yg baru kemarin masuk saja yg tak mengenalnya, namja tinggi yg selalu membuat onar namun harusku akui kalau ia memiliki otak yg amat jenius.

Ditambah lagi ia adalah donatur terbesar yg berkuasa atas sekolah ini, hooaaa...siapa yg tak akan menyanjungnya? Tentu saja aku, untuk apa aku menyanjung si idiot yg membuat mataku sakit setiap kali melihat rambut kebakarannya itu?

Sudahlah melelahkan membicarakan orang idiot berotak einstein itu, buku novel klasikku pun bahkan lebih menarik dari pada itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal's side

"hosh...hosh...kkkk~" sementara itu dilapangan outdoor basket terlihat namja berambut merah dgn nafas memburu sedikit terkekeh.

"kkkk~ nuna itu memiliki kaki yg amat pendek sehingga tak bisa mengejarku" kekehnya bangga, namja dgn tag nama Park Chanyeol dikemejanya itu pun melenggang pergi mendekati lapangan dimana beberapa namja sedang bermain basket.

"Yo, dobi kau ingin kemana, eoh?" tiba2 dari arah belakang muncul seorang namja gosong jelmaan iblis #ups O_O menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol

"eoh, annyeong Kkamjong" ucap Chanyeol dgn senyum lebarnya.

"aish..." decit tak suka namja dgn tag nama Kim Jong In itu saat Chanyeol memanggilnya Kkamjong.

"kulihat Yoona nuna meneriakkan namamu seperti orang gila dikoridor sekolah, apa kau mengusilinya lagi?" tanya Jong In sambil mengalungkan sebelah tangannya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"kkkk~ kau harus lihat bagaimana wajah menjeritnya saat aku masukkan kecoa didalam limunnya itu" kekeh Chanyeol.

"aish, kau sungguh keterlaluan...kecoa saja tak menarik" decak Jong In yg entah terdengar seperti protesan atau dukungan author pun tak tau -"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol's side

Annyeong, namaku Park Chanyeol namun banyak orang yg memanggilku idiot, Chandobi, dobiyeol, park idiot, tiang listrik, galah jemuran, hadeehh...masih banyak lagi, yah...itu sih terserah pada mereka ingin memanggilku apa yg penting namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku kelas 2-A dan hobiku mengusili para siswi yg berisik kkkk~.

"ya, dobi kudengar tim basketmu akan bertanding dgn sekolah seberang" tanya Jong In, namja hitam yg mengaku berkulit seksi dgn nama eksisnya Kai ini sahabat kecil ku dan aku lebih sering memanggilnya Kkamjong!

"hn...itu sih tergantung si naga tonggos yg mengaturnya" ucapku acuh mengingat posisiku yg hanya sebagai wakil kapten tim.

"KYAAA...CHANYEOLLLIIIIIIEEEE..." tiba2 sebuah lengkingan melebihi suara yeoja histeris terdengar memekakan gendang telingaku, sontak aku bergidik ngeri saat melihat siluet seorang namja pendek berwajah cukup cantik dgn eyeliner menghiasi matanya mulai berlari menghampiriku.

"dobi..." panggil Kai yg juga ikut memucat.

"idiot dia mendekat" ucap Kai yg semakin panik.

"ya! Dobi idiot Chanyeol!" sentak Kai yg sudah over panik melihat namja mungil itu semakin mendekat.

"AAAAAA..." dan entah kapan membuat kesepakatan aku dan Kai pun lari kocar kacir menghindari namja mungil yg sering dipanggil Baekhyun oleh teman2 itu.

"YEOLLIIIEE...TUNGGUUUU" ucap girang si mungil yg terus mengejarku dan Kai.

"Kkamjong lakukan sesuatu, takuti dia dgn kulitmu itu" ucap Chanyeol panik.

"YA, IDIOT! HARUSNYA AKU YG BILANG BEGITU! LAGIPULA KULITKU INI EKSOTIS TAU!" oceh Kai yg masih sempat membanggakan kulit tan nya.

"CHANYEOL, NA NEOL JOHA, SARANGHAE CHANYEOL" pekik heboh Baekhyun yg tak lelah mengejar Chanyeol.

Tamat sudah riwayatku bertemu namja aneh ini, Tuhan aku tau aku idiot dobi bodoh apapun itu, tak bisakah aku hidup lebih lama?

"YA, DOBI! PIKIRKAN SESUATU DGN OTAK JENIUS ITU!" bentak Kai yg sepertinya akan kehabisan nafas, dapat kulihat wajahnya yg memerah karna lelah berlari atau mungkin panik akan kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Kris!" pekikku girang saat melihat namja kutubuku itu sedang berjalan bersama bukunya yg entah mengapa selalu tebal.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal's side

"Kris!" pekik girang Chanyeol saat melihat namja tinggi berambut blonde.

"..." Kris, namja yg namanya dipekikkan pun hanya mengerjap bingung.

"selamatkan aku..." ucap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Kris.

"CHANYEOLLIEE..." dan tak lama terdengarlah pekikan Baekhyun yg menghampiri mereka.

"WAAAAAAA..." jerit Chanyeol dan langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi Kris.

"Kris! Menyingkirlah..." omel Baekhyun saat Kris yg menurutnya tinggi itu menghalangi Chanyeol-nya(?).

"ng..." dgn innocent facenya Kris tiba2 merentangkan tangan seakan menghalangi Baekhyun dan menyembunyikan Chanyeol dibalik tubuhnya.

"YA! AKU BILANG MENYINGKIR!" pekik nyaring Baekhyun yg sukses melonjakkan seorang Kris yg tenang.

"..." sontak Kris yg habis menerima teriakan Baekhyun pun merubah posisinya menjadi Chanyeol yg berdiri didepannya menyembunyikan tubuh tinggi Kris.

"aku masih ingin hidup..." ucap Kris pada Chanyeol yg sudah berhadapan dgn Baekhyun.

"kau belum mau mati, tapi aku yg akan tewas" decak Chanyeol.

"aigoo...uri Chanyeolliee, " pekik girang Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol.

"selamat bermesraan dgn fans agresif mu, aku tak akan menganggu" ucap Kris yg langsung melesat pergi membuat Chanyeol terbelalak.

"..." sontak Chanyeol pun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kai yg tak jauh darinya.

"eoh, Kyungie-ya yabosseo...ne...aku akan segera kesana" Kai yg merasa ditatap Chanyeol langsung berpura2 menerima telepon dari kekasihnya dan langsung melesat pergi.

"somebody help me~..." cicitnya pelan.

"Cha~...kita kekelasku, aku ingin mempraktekkan tata make up terbaru padamu" ucap Baekhyun yg langsung menyeret Chanyeol tanpa pri-ke-dobi-an(?).

'sudahku duga...pasti aku akan jadi dobi(?) percobaannya lagi' gerutu hati Chanyeol pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

 **Annyeong, author Niel balik dgn ff komedy, poas banget nich buat kamu yg suka ketawa2 n ilangin galau ^^**

 **jangan lupa reviewnya yah, karna review itu seperti vitamin tersendiri buat author Niel dalam menulis ff, apa lagi yg bisa kasih saran jalan cerita atau reviewnya seri pasti author langsung balas reviewnya ^^**

 **stay terus n ikuti perkembangan ff author**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Pagi hari yg cerah, mentari menyingsing tepat waktu menghantarkan kehangatan menyelimuti kota sibuk di negara bernama Korea Selatan ini.

"..." disebuah kamar dalam rumah mewah nan megah, terlihat seorang namja berambut merah masih setia bergelung dgn selimutnya meski alarm kamar itu berteriak nyaring menggemakan bunyinya tanpa lelah dan ponselnya pun ikut menari diatas meja nakas, getaran ponsel itu mengikuti irama deringan melengking sang alarm.

"BRAAKK..." dan dgn kesadaran setengah nyawa, namja itu melempar asal jam waker tak bersalah itu hingga hancur tak berbentuk.

"Chanyeol-ssi, ini sudah pagi...anda bisa terlambat masuk sekolah" tak lama sayup2 suara seorang maid dari balik pintu kamar megah itu terdengar memanggil.

"nde...sekarang jam berapa yoo-mo" ucap namja yg dipanggil Chanyeol itu pelan.

"gawat!" tiba2 namja itu menegakkan tubuhnya bergitu mengingat sesuatu.

"Yoo-mo sekarang jam berapa?" teriaknya panik.

"hampir pukul 8, tuan muda" ucap maid itu yg masih setia berbicara dgn terhalang pintu besar kamar Chanyeol.

"AAAAA...AKU TELAAATT" pekiknya heboh dan langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"GABBRUUUKK..." dan sialnya entah bagaimana ia malah tersandung selimut tebalnya dan merelakan wajah manisnya menghantuk lantai kamar.

"AAKKKHH!" geramnya kesal.

"..." sementara beberapa maid yg berdiri didepan pintu kamar megah itu sedikit terkikik mendengar suara ribut dari dalam kamar itu yg sudah menjadi melodi sehari2 untuk mereka.

"BRAAAKKK..."

"GUBRAAKK..."

"DUAAAKK..."

"MEOOWW..." ups, yg satu ini bukan bagian dari melodi keseharian kamar Chanyeol melainkan seekor kucing yg entah dari mana tersandung batu didepan rumah Chanyeol (#hadeehhh...==").

"YOO-MO AKU PERGI DULUUUU..." pamit Chanyeol setengah berteriak yg melesat dgn mobil mewahnya.

"..." sementara para maid hanya membungkuk hormat hingga mobil yg dibawa tuan mudanya tak terlihat lagi.

"aigooo...gawat gawat gawat gaawwaaaaatttt" gerutunya heboh sambil terus melajukan kendaraan roda 4 itu menembus keramaian jalan.

"..." yap, begitulah keseharian seorang Park Chanyeol si dobi idiot pembawa rusuh disekolah, jika kalian bertanya soal orang tua...maka jawabannya Chanyeol bukanlah yatim piatu, namun lebih tepatnya kedua orang tuanya taklah berada diSeoul melainkan dinegara lain mengurus perusahaan cabang mereka atau dgn kesibukan mereka masing2.

"Nit...Nit" ditengah kepanikan Chanyeol, dgn kurang ajarnya benda tipis persegi panjang itu malah berdering riuh mengacau konsentrasi seorang Chanyeol.

"aish...mengganggu saja" umpat Chanyeol dan langsung menerima panggilan telepon itu sambil berusaha untuk fokus menyetir.

"nde, yabboseo..." Chanyeol pun memulai pembicaraan dgn seseorang yg tersambung telepon dgnnya.

"..."

"ahh~, eomma..."

"..."

"nde...arra..." entah mengapa tiba2 wajah cerita Chanyeol berubah murung, dan saat itu pula pembicaraan antara ibu anak itu pun berakhir.

.

.

Chanyeol's Side.

.

.

Jika kalian bertanya siapa yg menelepon, jawabannya adalah ibuku. Yap...seseorang yg bagi kebanyakan anak akan dianggap seorang malaikat dalam rumah, itulah ibuku. Tapi, bagiku...ibuku bukanlah malaikat seperti kebanyakan anak fikir, ibuku tetap ibuku...seseorang yg melahirkanku lalu pergi setelahnya mengurus perusahaan atau apapun dgn kesibukan yg bahkan aku sendiripun tak mengerti.

"..." terkadang aku berfikir, benarkah dia ibuku? Entahlah, Yoo-mo bilang ia lah ibuku, nyonya besar keluarga Park.

"aish..." mengingat nama Park yg kusandang membuatku tertawa, karna marga itu tak lah berarti apapun untukku.

"..." hoooaa...tanpa sadar rupanya aku sudah sampai disekolah.

.

.

Normal's Side

.

.

"..." sebuah mobil merah berwarna silver mengkilap berhenti disebuah parkiran sekolah. Tak lama turunlah seorang namja manis bertubuh menjulang dgn rambut merah yg menawan.

"akhirnya sampai juga" gumamnya, namja tinggi dgn tag nama 'Park Chanyeol' itu pun menatap jam tangan yg melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya.

"AIGOO...AKU KAN TERLAMBAT" pekiknya heboh dan langsung lari kocar kacir menuju kelasnya yg sialnya berada di ujung lantai 3.

"TAP...TAP...TAP" hentakan kasar sepatunya menggema dikoridor kelas itu, dan senyum mereka tercetak diwajh manisnya saat melihat pintu kelasnya yg terbuka lebar.

"!" namun nasip sial menghampirinya karna kelas itu telah terisi oleh guru pengajar membuatnya harus mengucapkan berkali-kali maaf dari bibir kissablenya itu.

"j-joesonghamnida seonsaengnim...joesonghamnida" ucap Chanyeol membungkuk berulang-ulang didepan guru yg terkenal akan kegalakannya.

"seonsaengnim akan memaafkan aku kan?" tanya Chanyeol dgn aegyo khasnya yg malah terkesan idiot diwajah imutnya.

"hahh~..." mendengus keras, guru itu pun memijat pelan pelipisnya pening.

"Park Chanyeol!" tegasnya membuat sesisi kelas menegang syok.

"kau tau aku tak pernah memberikan toleransi pada semua murid pelanggar" ucapnya lagi.

'aku memang tau, aish...benar-benar nanti akan aku adukan pada kepala sekolah kalau sampai menyuruhku membersihkan kamar mandi' gerutu Chanyeol sebal.

"saem...tak akan menyuruhku membersihkan kamar mandi kan? Atau merapikan gudang olahraga? Atau memungut sampah-sampah dilapangan outdoor? Atau..." saat Chanyeol menyebutkan semua hukuman2 yg pernah dilontarkan guru itu untuk semua pelanggar, sebuah tangan mendarat manis dibibir Chanyeol menghentikan oceh si jenius.

"hahh~..." sekali lagi dan entah yg keberapa kalinya guru itu mendengus kesal, Chanyeol pun menatap guru itu dgn tatapan 'akan aku adukan kekepala sekolah' pada gurunya membuat pening dikepala beruban itu semakin bersorak girang (?).

"kau tau sejarah dinasti joseon Bab 10? Aku ingin kau menghafalnya dan meringkasnya, arrachi?!" tegas guru itu lagi membuat Chanyeol menatap jengah guru itu.

'kebakaran sudah otakku jika kau terus memintaku menghafal itu terus' Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

"..." pelajaran berjalan membosankan untuk si jenius Chanyeol dikarenakan materi yg terus diulang-ulang membuat namja berambut merah ini mengantuk.

"..." merasa bosan Chanyeol pun memperhatikan sekeliling, dan pandangannya terhenti pada seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde yg terlihat asik memperhatikan penjelasan materi.

"Kris..." dan bibirnya pun menggumamkan nama si namja blonde itu pelan, bagai sebuah bisikan lembut.

.

DEG..DEG

.

DEG..DEG

.

DEG..DEG

"..." entah mengapa jantung namja merah itu berdetak semakin riuh, hingga perlahan Kris...si namja blonde yg ia bisikkan namanya itu menoleh seakan mendengar bisikan pelan Chanyeol.

"..." sebuah senyum menawan dilontarkan Kris dgn wink nakal yg ikut menghantam keras hati Chanyeol, perlahan semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi bulat Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol~..." suara bariton yg tegas namun lembut itu melafalkan namanya menjadi amat sempurna, bagai sebuah melodi surga. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasa namanya adalah sebuah aksara langit yg tercipta hanya untuk dirinya disaar Kris yg mengucapkan perabjadnya.

"Park Chanyeol~..." bagai orang idiot, Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum mengembang mendengar namanya kembali dilafalkan namja itu.

"kau melihat kemana? Aku disini~" bagai sebuah desahan merdu, Kris menatapnya lekat membuat jiwa Chanyeol semakin jauh melayang menuju langit ke tujuh.

"Chanyeol?Chanyeo?Chanyeol?" perlahan suara Kris semakin keras memanggilnya.

"YA, PARK CHANYEOL!"

"GABRUUKKK..." dan entah bagaimana suara Kris yg merdu berubah mengerikan seperti suara sang guru membuat Chanyeol terjungkal dari kursinya saking terkejutnya ia.

"YA! KAU MELAMUN, EOH?!" pekiknya nyaring membuat seisi kelas hampir dilanda badai tornado (#lebay ==)

"akh..." ringis Chanyeol berusaha bangit dari posisi jatuhnya.

'haish...dasar guru cerewet mengganggu fantasy ku saja' umpat kesal Chanyeol dalam hati.

"joesonghamnida..." ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

.

.

Kris's Side

.

.

"Park Chanyeol..." aku terkejut saat guru itu memanggil nama siidiot, kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang tepat menatap si namja idiot yg entah kenapa malah tersenyum lebih idiot lagi.

"Park Chanyeol, kau melihat kemana, eoh? Materi yg kuterangkan ada didepan sini" tegas guru itu dan ku lihat Chandobi itu semakin tersenyum sumringah.

Satu kata yg terpikir dalam benak ku saat melihat wajahnya berseri seperti itu "Yeppo", astaga! Apa aku tertular ke idiotan si dobi? Bagaimana namja aneh itu bisa terlihat...cantik...astaga! aku mengucapkannya lagi?!

"PARK CHANYEOL...GABRUUKK" dan sekali lagi aku menoleh terkejut karna bukan hanya lengkingan guru itu yg mengusik gendang telingaku yg malang, namun suara gaduh dari arah kursi si idiot yg membuatku menoleh.

Kkk~, astaga dia terjatuh...aigoo, aku fikir ini yg disebut lucu...sidobi itu terjungkal, hahaha...ingin rasanya aku tertawa keras-keras karna ia cukup menghibur juga disisi ini.

"YA! KAU MELAMUN?!" pekik guru itu lagi dan aku pun hanya menatap sebal guru yg saat ini berkacak pinggang didepan sidobi.

"..." dan yg terakhir ku lihat Chanyeol yg membungkuk melafalkan maaf sebelum bel tanda istirahat berderu nyaring keseluruh penjuru kelas.

.

.

Normal's side

.

.

"aish...membuatku terkejut saja, dasar penyihir garang..." umpat Chanyeol sambil merapikan barang-barangnya kedalam tas.

"ya, blonde!" teriak Chanyeol pada Kris yg baru saja akan beranjak dari kursinya.

"..." dgn tampang sok coolnya yg dapat membuat Chanyeol muntah-muntah, namja blonde itu menatap malas Chanyeol.

"apa kita akan benar2 mengikuti turnamen itu?" tanya Chaneyol mendekati Kris.

"hn...2 minggu dari sekarang bisakan kita berlatih rutin sepulang sekolah?" ucap Kris lalu berjalan lebih dulu keluar kelas yg diekori Chanyeol.

"apa kau sedang menyuruhku mengumpulkan tim, eoh?" dengus Chanyeol mendengar nada bicara sok bijak namja disampingnya itu.

"hn...kurasa tak perlu kujelaskan bukan" ucap Kris.

"ay! Kau yg ketua tim kenapa aku yg harus repot-repot sih?" omel Chanyeol.

"ya, kau sendiri seorang wakil ketua tim bukan? Lalu apa tugas mu, eoh?" omel Kris balik.

"aish, aku merasa seperti berdebat dgn ibuku" cibir Chanyeol.

"dan kau bilang aku menyerupai ahjuma?" decak Kris gondok.

"aku tidak bilang kau menyerupai ahjumma, apa tadi aku berkata ahjumma?" elak Chanyeol.

"kau bilang seperti berdebat dgn ibumu" ucap Kris.

"memang lalu? Apa dikalimat itu terselip kata 'ahjumma'..." sengit Chanyeol.

"yo, guys...kalian kenapa?" sapa Kai didepan pintu kantin, karna tanpa sadar kedua namja sama tinggi itu berjalan sambil berdebat menuju kantin.

"siapa yg ahjumma?!" pekik Chanyeol dan Kris bersamaan.

"ahjumma?" Kai pun dgn tampan idiot yg ia pinjam dari Chanyeol 4 bulan lalu(?) itu pun menatap kedua namja tiang listrik itu.

"aish, pokoknya sepulang sekolah kita berlatih mempersiapkan untuk turnamen" ucap Kris final dan meninggalkan kedua namja idiot itu menjauh dari kantin.

"hilang sudah selera makanku" gerutu Kris.

"ya! Aku tak mau mengumpulkan tim" teriak Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju kantin dgn menyeret Kai.

"ya! Kalian berdua yg bertengkar kenapa harus aku yg diseret sih" omel Kai tak terima namun tak dihiraukan oleh Chandobi itu.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **annyeong ^^ ada yg merindukan si dobi Chanyeol ? ff ini masih berlanjut jadi harap readers semua mau menunggu dgn setia setiap Chapternya yg mungkin akan dirilis selambat siput berlari (?)**

 **harap reviewnya yah ^^ gomapta**

 **#salam ShinNiel ^^**


End file.
